User blog:Aithusa07/Deleted Scenes from Series 4
OK. Ill cut straight to the chase. Are they going to release the other deleted scenes from series 4? Cuz I know! that the ones we got are not all there are. PROOF -----> There was a script leak posted on the internet before episode 6, of the part where Arthur hugs Merlin. In the script, it said that Gwaine and Arthur would be having a conversation that was considerably longer than it was in the actual episode when it aired. It also says that when Merlin staggers out into the open and arthur says 'declare yourself.', Gwaine says to merlin, 'I declare you bog man.' (YES! I actually remember this! Im a merlin NUT!) And then when arthur hugs merlin, (the hug takes longer in the script, as opposed to cutting it off and zooming to camelot in .5 seconds) he and merlin have a short conversation, but the script was cut off after arthur says 'i thought wed lost you!' and in the bloopers, merlin says 'no, still here.' (and then bradley freaks out and ruins the scene LOL) 2) The deleted scene from the secret sharer, the alternate opening where morgause gives morgana the soul coin and everything, WAS NOT WITH THE DELETED SCENES! I mean, come on! Did they really get emilia to come down there, get in costume, get the make up and the face scar, give her the script, and then just decide to leave all her hard work out of it? And THEN not include it with the other deleted scenes? 3) The sword in the stone part one. I seriously thought that Hunith and Merlin were going to have a serious talk about Balinor and everything thats happened. Hes been away for like 5 years after all, thats a lot of catching up to do! Ok, so right after the Arthur and Gwen reunnite and hug scene we see hunith and merlin sitting next to each other on the bench, right? So thats where i thought the Talk scene was going to be when the deleted scenes were released. But no! disappointment again! Did the writers REALLY disregard the fact that the show is called MERLIN? Not ARWEN, not MERTHUR, not GUINEVERE or ARTHUR... but MERLIN? And just forgot to includethe fact that merlin and his mom actually have a strong mother-son relationship and would probably be needing to talk through Merlins daddy issues, especially since he like found his dad, who hunith hardly spoke about, and then watched him die? And how hes a dragonlord and how morgana turned evil? Yeah, she would not know that yet, unless that is just supposed to be assumed by the audience. So basically, what im saying is... Are they going to release the other deleted scenes later on, or am i just utterly bonkers and there really are not any more deleted scenes? One more thing. I dont have proof for this(or the sword in the stone scene but thats almost just logical) but I was really expecting more merlin and morgana scenes from ep. 6. And yes, I was looking forward to them, because who would not want to see those two stuck in a room together. I was hoping for some more dialogue between them there, because what we got in there was total cliche interaction between two opposing enemies. I mean, Morgana is a total cliche evil villianess. How she explains the Formorroh, how she says that she wont make it that easy for merlin, just everything. Shes playing a classic villianess that hates everything and everyone, and has to make manaically constructed monologues to make sure she sounds evil when shes talking to people. And thats not the actor's fault, shes just reading the script. Thats the thing with me, I usually never find fault with the actors, its the story writers that make me mad a lot. Especially when it seems like they are hardly trying. I mean, there are so many plotholes in this show its ridiculous! But ive moved into a different rant. No, I wont deny it, this is a first class ranting spree. You are complately within your rights to say i have anger issues, i wont fault you to it, cuz if you are opposedto what im saying, then your opposed to what im saying. THeres nothing i can do about it, and its pointless to get all worked up about your opinions. Anyways... Id be very grateful for your feedback on the deleted scenes. CHOW CHOW FOR NOW! And happy weekend, or weekday whichever country your reading this in. Category:Blog posts